Commercial and recreational watercraft typically include one or more onboard pumps which are used for various tasks such as bilge pumping, washdown, bait tanks and the like. These utility pumps circulate fresh and/or salt water, which is often contaminated by particulate materials which can harm or interfere with the operation of the pump. As a result, these utility pumps often become clogged with debris wherein the utility pump may become inoperable. The inoperability of these pumps may become a safety issue, as for example, when the pump is used as a bilge pump, and the pump is employed to remove water and/or other liquids from the inside of the watercraft rendering the watercraft inoperable or worse, hazardous.
Watercraft pumps are also typically installed within areas of the watercraft which do not allow easy access to the pump for various replacement and/or repair procedures. This awkward or inaccessible placement of the pump makes replacement of the pump difficult, costly and time consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for a watercraft pump which is not prone to becoming clogged and one which is easily serviceable and/or replaceable.